Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of Tomorrow
by Chirithy564
Summary: A few years have passed since the final battle between Xehanort and Sora. The worlds have maintained peace and the Seven Guardians of Light have taken on apprentices to succeed them. However, Xehanort is back to reclaim Kindom Hearts once again. It's up to the Seven Guardians of Light's apprentices to now defeat him and all of those who ally themselves. [Submissions closed]
1. Prologue

**Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of Tomorrow**

 **I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts**

Prologue

It was a peaceful day in the world of Destiny Islands. A small world of endless ocean and sunny blue skies.

On the main Island, Riku casually walked along the beach; blue-green eyes gazed out at the endless ocean of crystal-clear water that stretched far into the horizon. The warm breeze gently eased up against his skin and gilded through his silver hair. The smell of salty sea air tingled his nose. The sound of the seagulls and waves overlapping the shores was soothing and welcoming. It was hard to believe how nothing has changed in the tiny world.

It has been a couple years since he, Sora and their friends defeated Xehanort and saved Kingdom Hearts, and now the worlds were finally at peace. The Guardians of Light went on to their own lives. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were happily back home at the Land of Departure. Free from the Organization, Roxas, Xion, Lea, and Namine live in Twilight Town and can finally live normal lives, and King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy returned to Disney Town. Now back at home after so long, he, Sora, and Kairi lived a quiet and peaceful life. Though he was glad to have everything back to normal, Riku had to admit he missed having adventures with them.

Riku stopped in his tracks as his ears suddenly picked up a sound. He looks up to see a light zigzagging in all directions across the sky.

"Whhhhooooooaaaaa!" A faint familiar voice cried out.

Riku's eyes widened recognizing the voice that it belonged to. "Mickey?"

The light zigzagged a few more times before falling to the ground, revealing a mouse faced first on the sand, a star shard in his hand.

The King of Disney Town hopped up and brushed the sand off his clothes. "Gosh! Well, that was a doozy of a landing!" The mouse said.

"Mickey!" Riku said, thrilled to see his good friend.

Mickey Mouse looks up and spotted the silver-haired young man. "Hiya, Riku!" he greeted cheerfully as he walks up to him. "Golly It's been awhile!" Riku smiles and kneels to the mouse's height, shaking the king's hand. "It sure has," Riku agreed. "It's so good to see you after so long." Mickey nodded and chuckles.

Riku lets go of his hand. "So, what brings you here, Mickey?"

Mickey smiles. I've come here to speak with you and Sora. The King looks around noticing that the spiky-haired hero wasn't with him. "Speaking of Sora, where is he?"

Riku simply chuckles and stands up, having a very good feeling of where his slacker of a best friend might be. "I think I know…" 

**KHKHKHKH  
**  
Meanwhile, on the play island, a twenty-two-year-old Sora was lying on the white sandy beach, arms behind his head as he basked in the warmth of the morning sunlight. Eyes closed as listened to the ocean waves crashing against the shore. The young Keyblade Master breathes in the scent of the sea air and felt the soft breeze blew through his spikes of brown hair. He smiles and sighs in relaxation, never wanting this to end.

Suddenly a shadow fell over him, blocking the sun that was warming his face. With a confused frown, Sora opened his eyes, only to see Kairi's face inches from his with an amused smile.

"WHOA!" Sora cried out, jolting up into a sitting position and turns to face his girlfriend, who bursts out laughing. Sora rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Jeez! Will you ever gimme a break, Kairi?" He asked the redhead.

Kairi straightens up and raised an eyebrow. "Well, will you ever stop being a lazy bum?" She asked as she offers her hand to her boyfriend. Sora grins impishly and takes her hand.

"Nope!" He said, standing up.

Kairi giggles and looks up into his sky-blue eyes. "Honestly, you'll never change, will you?"

Sora smiles, squeezing her hand affectionately. "Never ever."

Sora and Kairi have been dating for almost four years now. Now that worlds were safe, they were able to start a relationship.

"Sora, Kairi." A voice called. The young couple turned to see Riku walking towards them, beside him was a familiar mouse.

Sora grins at the sight of the king. "Your Majesty!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Howdy, Sora! Howdy Kairi!" Mickey greeted returning the smile. "It's good to see you both."

"What's up, Mickey?" Sora asked. "What brings you here?"

Mickey looks at the trio. "Master Yensid has sent me to come get you guys," he said. "Says he wishes to see you."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi glanced at each other.

"Well then, what are we all waiting for?" Kairi said, grinning. "Let's go."

 **KHKHKHKH**

The four keyblade wielders arrived at Mysterious Tower. A small piece of land of the countryside, that consists of several hills floating amongst the clouds in the endless sunset with several stars gleaming in the background. In the center was a crooked Tower with crescent moons and stars on the top.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey walked to the front of the tower only to see that they were not alone. Standing near the door were Terra, Aqua, and Ventus.

"Hi, guys!" Kairi called to the trio.

The trio turned to them and smiled. "I had a feeling you three would show up." Terra said smirking.

Aqua greeted the three, giving each of them a welcoming embrace. "Sora, Riku, Kairi!" She said. "It's so good to see you."

Sora walked up to Ventus and gives him a fist bump. "Hey, Ven!" he said smiling. "How's it going?" Ventus grins back matching the brunettes. "I'm doing good." he chuckles.

Riku smiles. "You guys were brought here, too?"

Aqua nodded. "Uh-huh. We came as soon as Mickey sent us the message."

Suddenly a whistling sound fills the area. The group turns to see the magic train approaching. It stops with a screeching sound. The door opened, and four people stepped out revealing it to be Roxas, Lea, Xion, and Namine.

"Hello!" Lea said with a wave of his hand.

"You're here!" Ventus said with excitement.

The heroes of light all rejoiced as they greeted and embraced one another, happy to see each other after so long.

Sora's eyes lit up at the sight of the of the blonde."Roxas!" he cheered as he gave his nobody a bear hug, much to the young man's annoyance. "It so good to see you!"

"Hey, Sora…good to see you, too." He said, awkwardly returning the hug. "Now, please let go." Sora breaks the embrace and rubs the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. "Heh, Sorry about that."

"You two are so much like brothers." Aqua stated.

"He wishes!" Roxas said annoyed, but couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face.

"Well, I wish I was Sora's brother!" Ventus says eagerly.

"Heeeeeeyyyy now," Sora said wrapping his arms around both men's shoulders. "Everyone could be my brother!"

The heroes of light all laughed.

Namine smiles happily and clasped her hands together. "This is wonderful. It's been so long since we all been together like this."

"Way too, long." Terra agreed, smiling at her.

"So," Roxas started, looking at Mickey. "Any idea why Master Yensid has summoned us for?'

"Not really sure," The mouse admitted. "But he says it was important."

"We should probably go see what he wants." Sora said as he pushed the main door open and they all entered the tower.

 **KHKHKHKH**

The Keyblade Masters walk into Yensid's study. The wise old sorcerer stands up from his chair and smiles. "You have arrived. I am glad to see Mickey has gathered you all here."

The group bows their head respectively to the formal Keyblade master.

"You wished to see us, Master?" Kairi asked the sorcerer. The man nodded and sits back in his chair.

"Indeed. I have called you all here today because of a new proposition. All of you are now true Keyblade Masters," He said. "and since you have all greatly proven worthy of the title, I think it is time you deserve to have apprentices of your own."

The Guardians of light all gasp in surprise. "Our own apprentices!?" Sora and Ven exclaimed in unison, their eyes widening with excitement. "No way! This is so awesome!" Sora cheered.

The others were all still too surprised to respond.

"To take on our own apprentices…" Riku trailed off, still surprised by the news, gathering his thoughts he says, "Do you think we are all truly ready for that commitment?"

Yensid nods his head. "I do indeed. "

The guardians all looked at each other in contemplation, some doubtful and some really eager. (Aka Sora and Ven)

Terra looks down troubled. "Are you sure, Master? What if some of us don't have what it takes."

"Hey!" Sora exclaims. "I for one think we would be excellent Keyblade Masters!"

Aqua nods in agreement with the spiky-haired young man. "I agree with Sora; we've grown over the years, and all had our own battles and have been successful, I think we are definitely worthy of taking on apprentices."

"Well, I could agree with that." States Xion, smiling.

Riku and Sora share a look between them and Riku shrugs his shoulders. Sora looks at Yensid. "Where do we begin?"

 **KHKHKHKH**

 **A/N: Welp, there you go! The Prologue of this story! :D This is my very first fanfic, so hopefully it wasn't so bad. The reason this took so long to write and publish was because I was at a friend's trying to work on it, but got sidetracked. I won't have a definite time to publish the first chapter because of Christmas and New Year's, but I will still keep working on it. I would like to thank Lauralkelley99, the Beata reader of this story, and xartsygeekx, a good friend of mine for helping me out. And I would also like to thank Riku Kingdom Hearts for encouraging me to write this story, and all those who submitted their own OC's. Most of the OC's will appear in the first chapter. And I wish you all a Happy Holidays and New Year! :D May Your Hearts Be Your Guiding Key!**

 **Main OC Characters Submitted:**

Camille Anderson, Roy Everett **\- Riku Kingdom Hearts**

Holden Skyler, Devon (Hasani) Castaneda **\- Holden Skyler**

Sunniva Fleur **\- BlackjackNolza21**

Lorenzo (Enzo) Nomura **\- xartsygeekx**

Rosilen Sky **\- Lauralkelley99**

Skyler (Sky) Kaze **\- Broncozfan623**

Masen Holt **\- My OC**


	2. The Search: Chapter 1 Part 1

K **ingdom Hearts: Guardians of Tomorrow**

 **Here are the first five OC's! Hope you enjoy! *updated***

Chapter One: The Search: Part One

Port Royal

"Watch it," someone snarled.

The last time he was in this world it was crawling with undead pirates. Sora thought to himself remembering the experience of meeting a skeleton pirate.

"Bugger off!" Another pedestrian sneered.

Sora thought to himself, the whole reason he came here was to look around and find an apprentice and he'd do so until he found one. He thought that this place of all places would have someone with the right motivation to train, and well, since Sora hadn't been there in a while he'd thought it would be fun to explore around for old time sakes. As he passed by the old buildings and docks he felt like in another life he could be a great pirate.

Sora's imagination ran wild with the thought of swashbuckling pirates, long adventures, and all that shiny loot!

Sora's daydream of Treasure Island comes to an end when he heard shots fired. He looked over towards the commotion and saw a man in a military red coat with the classic white wig holding a musket into the air. Even though shots were fired the two pirates continued to fight each other. Sora, being Sora, decided to intervene.

"Hey knock it off!" He called out, summoning the Kingdom Key. The two men went on as if they didn't hear him. "I said cut it out!" Sora exclaimed a little louder.

Suddenly, the Keyblade was snatched away from his hands and he turned to see a boy around sixteen years old with short, curly brown hair and sun-kissed skin, running away, Keyblade in hand.

Sora just watched blankly, too surprised to even react to the situation that just occurred. All Sora could manage out was, "H-HEY!" However, he patiently waited for his Keyblade to return. "Any second now." Sora thought to himself.

He looked at his hand then at the figure running off to the distance, and then back to his hand and then also back to the figure. "Why isn't it returning!?" he exclaimed.

The Keyblade returned to his hand after a minute passed. The boy's figure comes to a halt and spun around towards Sora in confusion. "Bloody Hell?!" the boy says as he sprinted off in the direction he was heading.

Sora dismissed his blade, forgetting about the two men who he was originally trying to confront, and chased after the boy. The lad was quick but Sora gains on him rapidly. The boy seemed to take note of this and makes an abrupt turn to the right. Sora skidded to a stop and changed course.

The boy took a harsh left and Sora soon followed only to see a group of children pirate wannabes in a dead end.

Sora watched the group of children wield broken glass bottles and he began to back away, but as soon as he did he noticed two come up from behind him. Sora finally found himself surrounded in an alley by a group of five young kids including the teen.

The teen placed his hands on his knees and huffed for a bit, before standing up, as he wiped the sweat from his face. "Yo-ho-ho! You're fast ol' man!"

"Hey!" Sora said offended. "I'm only twenty… something!"

One of the kids snickered. "If you be ask'n me, that's pretty old." The group belted out a laugh.

The teen swaggered up to the Keyblade master and said, "Why don't ya cough up that fancy key ya got there."

Sora eyed the sixteen-year-old who, by the way, he doesn't even have to look down far to meet his eyes. Shrugging his shoulders Sora replied, "Sorry I couldn't even if I tried."

"Cap'n Masen, sir!" A freckled toddler said tugging on the teen's pant leg. "We should mak em' walk the plank!" The group of kids cheered "The plank" in unison.

Masen grinned a crooked smile then turned back to Sora. "How 'bout it then, ol' man?"

Radiant Garden

Riku and Terra were walking downtown around Central Square, they had spent the whole day catching up with each other. Terra then turned to Riku and said, "I need to go and see someone, I made a promise to them a while back, but today has been fun." Riku nodded and waved to his friend.

As he watched Terra leave, Riku sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. Riku walked on, might as well continue his search. He honestly had no idea where to even start as he looked around the crowd of townspeople who passed by him.

His eyes spotted a girl sitting alone on one of the staircases that led to the entryway of the Outer Gardens. Out of all the townspeople walking around the square, she seemed to stand out a little more than the others. She had long, wavy, dark purple hair, that ran slightly past her shoulders, and fair skin. She wore a long-sleeved light purple shirt with a V-neck, and golden trims around the collar and, sleeves, and bottom, dark blue shorts that end just above her knees, white ankle socks, and white and purple slip-on shoes with light blue laces.

As he walked closer he caught the faintest familiar sensation of the darkness he knew so well. He knew it had to be someone from the surrounding area, so he glanced around once more taking a closer look at those amongst him.

The girl who had stood out more had her face lowered as if she was struggling to concentrate, perhaps this could be the culprit who he sensed the darkness from. Riku sat down a good distance from her and asked, "Are you okay?"

The girl looked up, as she does her dark brown eyes shine with surprise. "Uh… I'm fine, thank you." She replied politely.

Riku noticed the two-inched scar on her left cheek, part of him wanted to ask about it but, the other part of him knew it was rude of him to mention so straightforwardly. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." The girl said. "May I ask why you're sitting here if that's not too rude?"

"No reason, no reason, just saw someone who looked like they were struggling and thought I'd asked if they are alright." He responded casually.

"Oh, okay then."

They were both quiet for some time, the atmosphere was slightly awkward, to say the least.

"It is okay for me to sit here, right?" He asked a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, no it's alright."

Riku nodded and shrugged. "Alright, could I ask if why are you sitting by yourself in Radiant Garden of all places?"

The girl looked down, possibly contemplating her choice of words, making the situation more awkward.

Suddenly Sora's stupid grinning face popped into Riku's head and he closed his eyes. "What would Sora do?" Riku asked himself. He snapped his fingers. "Well see you're not sitting by yourself, now right? I'm here now so don't worry about it!" Internally Riku's mind was shouting "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

The girl blinked slowly and then chuckled softly. "You seem nice. I guess I'll introduce myself since you'll be sitting here for a while I presume?"

Riku nodded. "I should use Sora tactics more often." He thought to himself.

"I'm Camille," she said as she stuck her hand out.

Riku returned the handshake. "The name's Riku. I know it's an odd introduction but it's nice to meet you."

"Same to you," she said.

Riku smiled just the slightest and said, "In all seriousness, the reason I sat down here was because I sense a power from within you that reminds me of myself."

Camille's hand retracts, and she starts to fidget a little, sensing her uneasiness he said. "It's alright you don't have to explain anything to me, but I am someone who would be able to help you help yourself, and you don't have to be afraid of that…if this is something you want to do then if you would like too you could become my apprentice. The choice is up to you."

Radiant Garden

After Terra and Riku went their separate ways, Terra decided to head to Merlin's where the HBRC crew hung out, and would likely find the Keyblade wielder he met there. As he was on his way Terra thought about the time when he had first met her…

 _Flashback: Four Years Ago_ __

 _A few months after the war, Terra decided that after years of being in darkness and under Xehanort's control he thought he could use more training._

 _He was out doing some errands for Merlin when suddenly the peaceful atmosphere seemed to change and he saw a crowd running in his direction._

 _The crowd cried out in panic, clearly frightened as they ran past him._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _Terra suddenly felt the ground begin to rumble. He looked up to see a swarm of shadow heartless traveling in a wave-like pattern in the sky. It was a demon Tide heartless. Summoning his Keyblade Earthshaker, Terra ran in the direction where the heartless were coming from._

 _When Terra arrived in Central Square, he came just in time to see a young girl with, long, wavy, blonde hair, tied up into a ponytail with a red ribbon, and pale skin standing before the Demon Tide, a pole raised up in defense in her hands._

 _Terra stared at her with a look of shock. "Is she planning on fighting it alone?'_

 _He noticed the Demon Tide's eyes suddenly glowed red; signaling its time to strike. Before Terra could react, the girl dashed towards the hoard of heartless, raised the pole and struck. As soon as she did the pole began to shine within a bright light and abruptly transforms into a Keyblade, shocking the young master. Using all her strength the girl swung the Keyblade successfully, hitting the Demon Tide and defeating it._

 _The heartless faded in a mist of smoke._

 _Terra stared at the young girl in awe and wonder. "She can wield a Keyblade!" he thought to himself as he started to walk toward her._

 _The girl examined the Keyblade in amazement before noticing Terra walking up to her. She looked up at him with miss matched eyes; her right eye blue and the left one a gold._

 _Terra looked at the girl, and the girl turned to looks at him. Noticing he too, wielded something similar. The girl caught Terra's eyes and said, "Can you teach me?"_  
 _  
Flashback End_

Terra walked up to Merlin's house and before he could knock, the door opened to reveal a now eighteen-year-old Sunniva. Her blonde hair was still long and wavy and kept tied up with a red ribbon. She wore a short-sleeved, red cropped jacket over a brown cropped top, brown shorts, a pink fringed scarf, black gloves and knee-high boots and a large tan belt with a tan satchel hanging on the right side. Her heterochromatic eyes lit up with excitement at the sight of the Keyblade master.

"Master Terra!" Sunniva exclaimed as she threw herself at the master, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, like a sister to an older brother. Terra patted her head and held her at a distance. "Hey, Sunniva."

"So, you're finally here to train me, right?" excitement showing clearly in her eyes.

Terra smiled at his new apprentice, ready to start this new journey. "Yep!"

Agrabah

Aqua walked through the main street of Agrabah. It was bustling with street performers, dancers and people who sold various items of all kinds. Some tried to sell her items, like jewels or food, but she politely declined all offered to her.

"Hold it you little thief!" A voice roared through the crowd.

Aqua turns and spots two people struggling in the crowd. A burly salesman with a black beard and beady eyes is grabbing a young girl by the arm. She looks no older then fifteen-years-old with light skin and long, brown hair that reaches her mid back. She is barefoot, and dressed in a red sleeveless top, baggy

cream-colored pants that have a few colorful patches that more than likely are covering holes within them, a turquoise sash around her waist and silver hoop earrings.

The girl had an apple in her hand. She desperately tried to get out of the man's grasp but failed as she seems too weak and malnourished to even be able to. The man snatched the apple out of the girl's hand and roughly shoved her to the ground. The girl got up and quickly scurried off into the crowd. "And stay away you filthy little street mouse!" the man shouted.

Aqua looked at the area where the girl ran off to and decided to follow her. She found the girl in an alley, back against a wall as she is breathing heavily; her cheeks red from the heat and exhaustion.

The blue-haired master walked up and kneeled down to the girl's side and gently reached out for her shoulder. The girl flinched and looked up at Aqua with sullen blue eyes.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Aqua said with a reassuring smile. "Are you alright?"

The girl groaned and clutched her stomach. "So…hungry..." She croaked.

Smiling, Aqua took out an apple from her pocket and handed it out to the girl. "Here."

The girl's blue eyes lit up and she smiled. "Thank you!" She said gratefully.

Aqua hums softly as she thought about the time she was found by Master Eraqus and how he helped her out.

"What's your name?" she asked as the girl took a bite of her apple.

"My name is Rosilen." The girl replied.

"That's a pretty name," Aqua said smiling. "I'm Aqua."

Rosilen breaks into a toothy grin. "Aw, thanks miss! Your name's pretty too!" she said before taking another bite of her apple.

As the girl continued to bite into the apple, Aqua pondered if the girl had a home and family to go to. Where does she stay?

Aqua decided to ask, "Do you have any place to stay?"

The girl averted her gaze and said, "I go around from place to place…"

Without even explaining in further detail, Aqua seems to understand Rosilen, having been there herself in her younger her years.

Aqua stood up, extending her hand out and smiled. "Well, I know a place where you can stay and feel welcomed." She said. "Would you like that?"

Rosilen stared at her hand for some time, probably weighing the positives and negatives and as if making her decision, took Aqua's hand.

Atlantis

"WATCH OUT!" A scream could be heard from above. Roxas just barely had time to duck when a stone flying fish came inches from where his head was just at. "Sorry about that!" A green haired boy called out from atop it as flies away.

"Wow, I didn't know they just let anyone fly those things." Roxas muttered to himself.

Why was he in the lost city of Atlantis one may ask? Well, Roxas had pondered this question too. A week ago, from today he and all the fellow Keyblade wielders had been called to Yensid's and were suggested to take on apprentices of their own. And so that night Roxas had gone home and thought about it. And thought about, and thought, and thought, and thought.

He didn't know where to begin, nor was he sure he wanted to take on some child and "Show them the way." as Sora had put it.

Terra and Riku had apprentices within the first day of hearing about it. Even Sora had managed to find one within a day or two.

Roxas did not feel he was the best mentor but he could understand the need for a new age of wielders. So, two days ago he had decided to take the masters advice and simply travel to places. "You'd be surprised how easy it is to just happen upon some child who will have the qualifications to become a guardian." He had said.

Right? Just "happen upon", It's a little unlikely but Roxas wasn't sure of how else he could possibly go about this. So, he visited world after world just walking around, hoping a possible apprentice would stumble their way into his life. Even though he still wasn't the most confident in his teaching, he still didn't want to be the only one without an apprentice. I guess the Sora in him makes him childish every now and then.

After walking about the amazing city, he decided to get some food. "Might as well" he had thought, the scenery was gorgeous here and the food was...editable. The people here were all so lively and kind, it makes him think he should bring Sora here sometime. Yeah, he should bring him and the others here.

Roxas chuckled out loud and turned to go when his ears happen to catch a phrase near him.

"A large key!" a voice could be heard in the crowd. Roxas turned fast, trying to determine where the voice came from. It was high pitched, so he was more than likely looking for a small child.

"Auntie Audrey, can we go see it!" the voice said again. There, a young girl who looks no older than 10 or so who was jumping up and down. Roxas tried navigating through the crowd of people. He couldn't believe he "just so happened" to hear something like this. The girl and the two women with her begin to walk away, all Roxas could think of is, he has to follow them.

And so, he carefully stalked the girls for what felt like an hour. "What has my life become." He muttered to himself. The three girls call out someone, "Enzo". A small boy walks into view. He has a curly mass of olive green hair that sort ombre fades into a lighter shade olive green at the ends of his curls.

"Was that the same one I saw on those flying fish?" Roxas pondered momentarily. The boy answered back and they chat amongst themselves. As the boy got closer, Roxas could sense a power within him. Is he a wielder too? Then why couldn't Roxas sense it before? Just then the word "key" comes up in their conversation. They are mentioning the key from before!

"You what?!" Yelled the older woman with them. "How!?"

"What really, lemme see, lemme see!" yelled the young girl. The boy grins and steps back producing a keyblade with a flame design. The girls all gasped in surprise. "That's so cool!" yelled the younger girl.

This is it, this is what Roxas has been looking for. Roxas walked up to them, "So you can wield a Keyblade." He said to the boy; it was less of a question and more of a statement. Blue eyes stared into orange ones; the boy's confused expression told all Roxas needs to know but one thing. "How about we have a conversation over this with some ice-cream?"

 **A/N: Hey you guys! Chirithy564 here! Well I hope you enjoyed the first few introductions of the OC's! I'd like to thank the Beta Readers: Lauralkelley99, Riku Kingdom Hearts, xartsygeekx for reading and helping with this chapter. The other OC's will appear in the next update of this chapter. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to introduce the others just yet. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be updated but I will work on it as soon as I can. I hope you all had Happy Holidays and New Year! Also, the OC's creators in this part of chapter are below. :D May Your Hearts Be Your Guiding Key!**

 **Camille – Riku Kingdom Hearts**

 **Rosilen – Lauralkelley99**

 **Sunniva – BlackjackNolza21**

 **Enzo – xartsygeekx**

 **Masen – my OC**


	3. The Search: Chapter 1 Part 2

**Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of Tomorrow**

 **Hey guys, Chirithy546 here! Let me just say I am, so, so, SO SORRY that it took me three months to update this chapter and that you had to wait this long! I feel awful! Sorry again! Anyway, here are the rest of the five OC's! Hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Chapter One: The Search: Part Two**

 **The Mysterious Tower**

At Yensid's tower, Lea strode up the windy stairs of the magical tower, bored and just plain tired. How was he supposed to find an apprentice when the wise old man and the mouse king keep calling him?

"First, they called me in to do their landscaping, and then they told me to go out and get them ice cream. It's Lea this and Lea that! WHAT AM I AN ERRAND BOY? I might as well be doing favors for the organization except I'm not doing any of the icky jobs."

Lea scratched the back of his head and sighed as he stared at the door grumpily. "Oh boy…" he grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"So, Yensid. You wanted to see me?" Lea asked as he walked into the Sorcerer's office and walks up to his desk.

The wise Sorcerer nodded. "Indeed. There is someone I think would be the right apprentice for you."

He raised his fists into the air, 'It's not an errand! Thank Kingdom Hearts!' "Really? Who is it?" he asked excitedly. 'Now I don't have to look for an apprentice. I guess those errands were worth something after all.'

"Her name is Holden Skyler. She also has the power to wield the Keyblade."

The red-head nodded. "Okay cool, so when do I meet up with this per-"

"Hold on. There are some things that you should know. When she was fourteen she was stripped of her darkness by Xehanort himself on behalf of Maleficent, using Holden's darkness to help control the heartless. But in doing so caused the girl to go into a sleeplike state."

Lea's eyes widened slightly, shocked at the news of this information, "Xehanort split her heart in two? Just like he did to Ven?" He asked, only for Yensid to nod in response.

Her darkness, 'Skyler' who she calls herself has roamed free from Maleficent's control. Mickey and I caught wind of this and set up a rescue mission for Holden. Yensid said. "We eventually got Holden and trap her darkness. We had to wake up the girl for her to be strong enough to defeat Skyler. Holden succeeded in defeating Skyler, and now that darkness rests deep inside her heart to this day."

"The girl has no memory of her past. We think it is the cause of the separation."

"So, she has amnesia?" Lea asked, feeling sorry for the girl. "And, you really think I'm the right one for this?"

The door opens and Mickey walks in, following behind him was a girl who looked around Lea's age. She had long, blond hair that reached her mid back, and fair skin. She wore a white tank top, a steel blue, fitted lightweight sweatshirt, black skinny jeans and red sneakers. What Lea found most interesting about her was her eyes; they were blue with bright amber rings around the irises.

"Lea, this is Holden. She will be your new apprentice."

Lea and the girl stared at each other for a moment. For some reason, Lea thought she looked familiar like he might've met her somewhere before…who is she? Shaking these thoughts from his mind, the young man grins.

"Looks like you're going to be my new apprentice. The name's Lea," The Pyro said pointing at his head, "Got it memorized?"

Holden shyly nodded, but she regained her composer, and she smiles back. "Right. Nice to meet you too, Lea. I look forward to learning from you."

 **Twilight Town**

"Today is the Struggle Tournament," A young boy said as he went to catch up with his friends, "If you hurry you can catch the next match!"

Ventus turns around with a mouth full of Sea-Salt ice cream. "A Stwuggle Tornamont!" He muffled out loud, causing him to choke on his frozen treat. The Keyblade Master came for some ice cream but since he's around during the struggle tournament he might as well watch and participate, perhaps.

Roxas, or his 'twin' as he and Sora would sometimes joke about told him the idea of the game before, and would often have struggle matches with Roxas whenever he'd come by to visit. The rules were simple enough- fight with the provided weapons and whoever gets knocked over first loses.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle friends of Twilight Town!" a man announced on the center of the arena. It is now the final match will anyone take on the girl who has held the title of champion for the past four years, Skylar Kaze?"

The crowd cheers as a girl about sixteen-years-old who Ven assumed was Skylar walks on the center of the stage. She had long, dark red hair, and slightly tan skin, she wore a white t-shirt, a light blue jacket, jeans and light blue shoes.

"Sky-lar! Sky-lar! Sky-lar!" the crowd cheers.

Ven glanced around and nods to himself. "I can do this, I'm still young!" he said stretching his arms, "It's been awhile since I had a good spare, but what the heck."

As soon as Ventus goes to raise his hand, a figure walks on stage.

A boy in his early teens walks to the center of the stage, he had short, spiky, platinum blonde hair, tan skin. He wore a white t-shirt, a black hoodie, gray pants and black sneakers.

"I'll face her." The boy in the hoodie said. At that moment Ventus's arm slumped to his side in disappointment. 'Aw man!' he thought.

The announcer nodded. "Alright kid, what's your name?"

"I don't need a name to fight." He sneers.

Taken aback, the announcer scoffs. "Well alright then, angsty pants!"

Skylar walks up to the boy, smiling as she offers her hand. "Hey, good luck." The boy just rolled his eyes and looked away.

The announcer chuckles awkwardly. "Okay, then, both participants at the ready, let's…"

"STRUGGLE!" The crowd finished, and with that, the battle began.

The boy instantly dashed towards Skylar and strikes. Seeing this obvious attack, she sidesteps around the boy to his back and uses the bat to knock him to the floor in one move.

The boy lands in a huff and obviously spiteful glares at the red-haired girl.

The announcer stood there in shock. "Well, uh, this is the quickest battle we've ever encountered. He said. The winner is Skylar Kaze!"

The boy storms off to a cloaked figure on the sidelines. Ventus' watched him curiously as they seem to have a small dispute. The cloaked figure seems to have won the argument and then roughly grabs him by the hood and forces him to walk in his direction.

Ven shrugged the conflict aside as he caught the eye of Skylar. He decides to greet the champion, congratulating her.

"That was a pretty good move you pulled out there. Where'd you learn something like that?"

"Thanks. I've been participating for years and I've picked up some things along the way. I'm Skylar." The girl said offering her hand. "Call me Sky!"

Ventus grins and shakes her hand. Maybe this is the apprentice he's been searching for.

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven!"

 **Traverse Town**

"This town seems to treat everybody warmly." The purple haired girl stated as she received her hot chocolate from the waitress.

Riku nodded in agreement. Taking a sip of his own cup. "It was good decision to come here after the training session. By the way, great job handling your Keyblade. You're really getting the hang of it."

Camille materializes her new Keyblade, Dimond Dust, for a moment. "Yeah, it's becoming easier for me now." She said dismissing it.

They both take a sip of their drink in a peaceful silence. Riku thought this is just what he needed after a long day of helping his apprentice train. Hot chocolate, nice weather, a peaceful day. He sighed into his hot chocolate when a crash could be heard from behind him.

The Item shop's bell dinged loudly as someone scrambled out of the door running away at a quick pace with a Grand Mallet weapon in his hands. Before they could even react, the doors bell makes a sound as another person comes dashing out chasing the first.

"Get back here you lowlife!" the man calls out as he gains on the first person.

"Do you think he'll need help?" Riku says calmly as he takes another sip of his cocoa.

"Come on Master!" Camille said standing swiftly from her chair. "We should lend our support."

Riku groans and muttered "Do we have to?" But the eagerness on his apprentice's face willed his legs to get up.

They followed them to the second district where the two have begun to battle.

The guy who didn't have the mallet seemed to be around Riku's age with long black hair that reached his shoulders and long bangs in the front of his face, the tips reaching past his nose, and an olive complexion, and bright green eyes. He wore black pants and a black sleeveless shirt with armor plates covering the sides of his ribs. His shirt I tucked in and has two belts around his waist, and black boots with his pants tucked into them.

The man with the mallet, clearly having no experience in fighting, just randomly swings the mallet at the raven-haired man.

The man catches the mallet in his hand easily. "Did you really think that'd work?" In one move he lifts the mallet and the guy holding it up into the air. The man is quivering in fear as he is holding onto it for dear life.

Riku scratched the back of his head. "I almost feel bad for this man." He said and Camille nods sympathetically. Riku thinks to himself. 'I should probably intervene now.'

To his surprise, he sensed no hostility from the man holding the frightened thief and watches as he lowers him back to the ground.

"You shouldn't take things that aren't yours, to begin with." The raven-haired man said detaching the scared man from the mallet.

"Thank you for sparing my life again Devon! So, kind! Very generous! Devon, I won't do it again!" Hastily bowing, crying and kissing the man's boots.

"Hey! I just shined these! Also, you always do it, just don't let me catch you again!" The man, Devon, said disgustedly. The man bows once more and scurried away.

Riku and Camille then walked up to the man who just glared.

"What are you two looking at?" He snarls.

"Oh, we followed you to see if you needed our help," Riku replied.

"I didn't ask for your help, you gray-haired stalker," Devon say's with attitude.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Riku said raising his hands up in defense. "First, I didn't even make the first move to help you. Second, RUDE! And lastly, we didn't stalk you, plus my hair isn't GRAY, its silver!"

"Well whatever color it is, I didn't need your help. I obviously had it under control." He replies heading back in the direction of the item shop.

"Hey, wait I thought you were going to clobber that guy but you let him go. I mean, good for you on that part." He said kind of serious. "What made you change your mind?"

Devon stops and turns. "I'm not as mean as I look. I wasn't going to clobber that guy, people like him just need to be intimidated." He says turning back around, and walking off.

Riku tries to converse with him more but Devon seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder.

Riku thought to himself. 'I think I found another possible apprentice.'

 **Beast Castle: Village**

"Bonjour!"

The town was bustling as perusal. Kairi was on her own personal mission to visit the other Princess of Hearts. She wanted to possibly find an apprentice of her own and get to the other Princess of Hearts. Belle just so happened to be her first to visit. Belle had asked her to meet at the town's library that she'd help supply books for.

Distracted from all the 'Bonjours' Kairi stops in her tracks and thinks to herself. "Where is the library again?"

Suddenly she hears the voice of Belle calling her name. "Kairi over here!"

Kairi turns around and waves to the other princess as she walks over, stepping over a couple chickens in the process.

"Hey, Belle how have you been? Have anyone been able to visit the update of the library?"

"I've been good!" The young woman replied, placing her hands gently on her slightly swollen stomach.

It takes a minute for Kairi to put two and two together and gasps in surprise. "Oh my gosh! Are you and King Adam expecting?" she said excitedly.

Belle nodded happily. "Yes! We are expecting our first child this coming spring."

"Ah, I'm so jealous you're starting a family soon!" Kairi said giving her a side hug.

Belle smiles warmly. "Yeah. So, how are you? Have you gone on any crazy adventures?"

Kairi was about to mention her task to search for an apprentice when a drunken, scrawny elder said,

"Get lost, monster de sorcière!"

The Princess of Heart turns to see a charming boy with pale skin, with red markings on his face, and short black hair with a reflective shine, and brown eyes. He wore an along purple tunic, with pants on the same color, a black belt with a skull buckle, dark purple shoes, and dark purple fingerless gloves and a locket hanging around his neck.

He had gotten shoved to the ground forcefully by the drunken man and had his groceries spill and tumble to where he lay in the dirt.

Kairi's annoyance was rising, she was half tempted to summon Destiny's Embrace and clobber this guy but kept her cool. She strode over to the boy while Belle went over to lecture the man.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

The boy nodded. "I'm okay," he assured as he arose and gathered his groceries. He seemed unfazed by the drunkard's antics.

Kairi goes to grab a loaf of bread as they both stand in which the boy says "Thank you" and stuffed the bread in his bag.

Belle returns with a huff, "I'm sorry Charon, you know Monsieur Barousse just gets a little angry when he's drunk."

Charon smiles sadly and nods his head. "Eh, it's alright I'm used to it."

Kairi furiously shakes her head. "No! No, it's not alright. That man had no right to treat you that way and what did he call you?" she crossed her arms and said quietly, "I don't speak French…"

Belle puts a hand on his shoulder as he looks to the ground and answers for him. "People of this town can be judgemental and believe that the markings on his face reflect that of a witch."

"Well, that's horrible. You're completely normal in my book." Kairi said earning a small smile from the boy.

"If I may ask, why do you those markings?" she asked.

"These markings are a result of the magic me and my mother study but that doesn't mean we're learning it to harm others; practicing such a wonderful art."

Kairi agrees with him. "You must really like magic to study it so much even though the villagers to treat you differently."

"Yes, I do," Charon said holding his groceries tight. "Unfortunately, I've studied all there is to know about magic in this town and I want to learn more."

An idea popped into Kairi's head and her eyes lit up with excitement. "I think I have a solution!"

 **Land of Departure**

It was nightfall in the Land of Departure, Sora was considering where Masen and the other apprentices would stay. He mainly just did cause Masen and his crew was driving him a little crazy what with their pirate antics what not.

Sora sat down on the edge of the mountain peak, taking a breather.

'Man, what am I going to do with the living arrangements for everyone. Masen doesn't want his crew endangered since most of them are far too young and had rather them gain more experience with himself before taking his crew out to the open seas.' He thought tiredly. His fellow masters mentioned that their apprentices would need a living quarter.

Many thoughts crossed the young Master's mind as he sat on the mountains edge. A nice breeze distracts him from his thoughts and he takes a moment to enjoy.

Sailing the breeze came a large flying ship.

"A flying ship?" Sora said in awe, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Nope still there. And coming closer… and closer!

The ship was as big as Monstro the whale! The ship arrived very close to where he was sitting. An anchor dropped to the ground beside him nearly landing on his hand.

Sora let out a loud "HIYA" as he backed flipped out the way.

"Hey!" a spiky-haired man cried. "Careful where you land that thing!"

"Sorry, 'bout that! are you alright?" The voice of a boy from above. He throws a rope down ns slides upon it.

It was a boy around seventeen, with dark blonde hair that reaches down half-way on the back of his neck, and is combed to the left side of his face in the front, slightly tanned skin, and dark green eyes. He wore a red tank top, a dark gray jacket, with silver buttons wore over it, blue jeans and black shoes, he had two round earrings in his left ear.

"Hey there!" the boy said with a cheerful grin. The boy casually walks up to Sora and placed his hands on his hips. "Sorry for almost squashing you. do you think it'll be alright if I park my ship here?"

Sora slowly looks up at the tower of wood in front of him. "Uh, yeah I think it would be okay." Honestly, he had no idea he didn't live here. "Did you sail this by yourself?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah… I did. Beauty ain't she? She's StormStriker."

"Whoa! That's a cool name!" Sora said. "So why are you sailing all the way out here with such a big ship?"

The boy grins. "All my life I wanted to go out and see other worlds, and now that I am old enough I can!"

"How'd you get ahold of such a ship?"

"Oh, I know some people who let me have the ship, and I've actually helped built parts of the ship. I'm a carpenter."

"That's interesting. I know someone who'd die to be the captain of a ship. He said thinking of his apprentice. I'm Sora." He said offering his hand to the young captain who shakes his hand.

The boy smiles. "Really? I'd love to meet a fellow sailor. Pleased to make your acquaintance Sora, I'm Roy."

Sora chuckles. "Anyway," Sora says taking his hand away and gestures behind him. "If you're hungry I know a place where you can get a good bite to eat."

As if to answer him Roy's stomach rumbles in response making the two laughed. "I'll take that as a yes!"

With that, the newly acquainted lads walked off towards the castle, chatting along the way.

 **A/N: And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed the final introductions of the the rest of the OC's! I'd like to thank all those who submitted these wonderful OC characters. I'd also like to thank the Beta readers, Lauralkelley99, Riku Kingdom Hearts, and xartsygeekx for reading and helping with the chapter. Thanks guys, you're the best! :) I know there isn't much conversations between the OC's the other characters, but I promise you there will be more taking in the future chapters to come.**

 **Also, for all those who enjoyed and reviewed: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story so far! Your reviews mean a lot to me! They fill me with so much joy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the future chapters to come! :D See you guys in chapter Two! Buh-Bye! ;)**

 **May Your Hearts Be Your Guiding Key**

Skylar Kaze **– Broncozfan623**

Holden Skyler **,** Devon Castaneda **– Holden Skyler**

Roy Everett **– Riku Kingdom Hearts**

Charon McBride **\- SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness**


	4. Chapter Two

**A/N: My only excuse for updating this super late was because I had writer's block big time, while also figuring out the math of all the characters. But this chapter is longer than the last three, so I hope that this will make up for the long wait. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter Three: Odd Meetings, Fun Greetings, I WANT THE TOP BUNK!

In the throne room of the Land of Departure, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus chatted amongst themselves while they waited patiently for the other master's to arrive with their apprentices.

Off to the side, apprentices; Sunniva, Sky, Rosilen, and Camille were chatting and getting to know each other more. On the opposite side, Devon leaned against the wall with his arm crossed, not wanting to interact with anyone.

Sky suddenly pointed to Devon while looking over at Camille, "Hey Camille, isn't he Master Riku's apprentice, too? I haven't seen you talk to him. Actually, I haven't seen anybody talk to him."

Camille rubbed her arm. "Yeah…he's kinda like that. He barely talks to anybody."

"Well, that's kinda rude of him." Sky said with furrowed brows.

Camille waved her hands in front of her and shook her head. "Oh, no no no. He's not that bad, really." She chuckled softly. "He actually was kinda funny as he said that Master Riku had gray hair."

"Gray hair!" Rosilen chimed in. "Jeez! How old is he?"

"My hair is silver and; I'm twenty-three." Suddenly Riku's figure towered behind the small girl. A chill ran down Rosilen's spine as she slowly turned to look up at Riku. His sharp aquamarine eyes squinted. "And not a day older."

The four girls jump in surprise at the master's appearance. Camille puts a hand over her heart and takes a breath. "Oh my gosh, Master, you scared us." Riku's serious face softened as he smiled. "Oh, sorry about that. I just recently become a little sensitive about my hair," He said as he glanced over at Devon with a small glare.

"Anyway, I just came here with Xion, Roxas and his apprentice. Why don't you go introduce yourselves?" The four girls take note of a smaller green haired boy standing next to a blond-haired man and a dark-haired woman. The girls walk over to the green haired boy to say hello, and in response the boy waved shyly back to them.

"Hey guys!" Kairi chirped as she walked up to Roxas with her new apprentice, walking alongside her was Naminé. Roxas and Xion waved to Kairi as she came closer. "Hey Kairi, hey Naminé." Roxas said as he then looked over to the boy standing next to Kairi. "Is this your new apprentice?"

Kairi nodded. "Uh-huh. This is Charon."

The boy took a step forward and extended his hand. "Enchanté, Roxas. Xion." The two adults glanced at each other, surprised by the boy's formal approach. Roxas finally then shakes his hand. "Yeah. You, too, Charon." Xion chuckled. "You're so polite." She then turned to Kairi. "So, when do you think Sora will show up?"

Kairi shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure to be honest. He's probably slacking off as usual," She said clearly amused.

A high-pitched screech could be heard in the area, the source came from the green haired boy, Enzo, as a portal suddenly appeared from behind him. Instinct took over his body as he hid behind Roxas, in response the master raised an eyebrow. Devon in the corner snorted loudly. "What a chicken."

Enzo stepped away from Roxas his face beet red. He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that." Chuckles could be heard across the room.

Lea and his apprentice Holden step out of the portal. "Yo! Did one of you girls scream?" Enzo turned away and shielded his eyes, muttering, "I wanna die, I wanna die, I wanna die."

To lessen the embarrassment, Roxas changed the subject. "So! Is this your new apprentice you were talking about Lea?"

"Yeah. This is Holden everybody." The blond-haired girl waved. "Oh, Hello." She said with a bright smile. The other girls introduced themselves all of them already getting along, as Enzo hides into the crowd. Charon walked over to him and tried to introduce himself. On the other side of the room, Devon just ignored them, uncaring.

As everybody, well, almost everybody, was chatting and getting to know each other, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus began to walk toward the crowd.

"Wow!" Ventus said. "Look how many there are."

Aqua who was also surprised said, "I know. The castle hasn't held a capacity of this many people in what feels like ages."

"I was a bit doubtful of this situation, but I feel like we can accomplish this if we all work together." Terra said.

Aqua took his hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze, while Ventus placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Right! We could definitely do this."

They stopped near the crowd. Terra cleared his throat. "May I have everybody's attention?" The crowd slowly became silent except for one sentence could be heard, "-I was using the flying fish and I almost took Roxas's head off!" the voice belonged to Enzo, non-other than the screaming girl himself. Charon nudged his shoulder. "Um, Enzo…they're starting a speech." The green-haired boy hid his face with his hoodie. "I realized…"

Terra cleared his throat again. "Flying fish aside. We are all glad that you made it here. We're going to start off and explain your living arrangements and schedules. Kind of like school in a way."

All apprentices groaned. Devon then pointed to himself. "Are you kidding? I'm too old for this crap!"

"Actually, you are never too old to be educated." Holden pointed out.

"That's true," Aqua stated, "but, you'll be training and learning lessons like the way school works. You'll also have some responsibilities that being your own chores-"

"Chores?! That's even worse!" Sunniva complained. Terra gave her a look which silenced her.

Ventus was about to speak when Kairi announced, "Wait a minute. Sora isn't here yet."

"I'm here…" a non-cheerful voice said. The crowd turned to see a very exhausted Sora with three little kids clinging all over him, one to the head, one to the body, and one to the foot. Followed in pursuit was his two apprentices, and two other little kids.

Ventus waved, unaware of his exhaustion and continues his speech. "We won't begin training immediately but we'll let all of you settle in and get know each other. Some of you have already got settled already but those weren't your permanent living quarters."

Terra gestured over to Sunniva, Sky, and Camille. "You three will be sharing the far east wing tower, follow me."

"Oh, cool were roommates again!" Sky said, then looked over to Rosilen, "Oh… sorry, Rose." Rosilen just waved her hand, disappointment clear in her blue eyes. "It's ok, we can all see each other during training, and dinner, and when we eat…" Aqua then appeared next to her. "It's ok, Rose. You'll be staying with Holden. She seems nice."

Holden looked their way with a confused smile. "Sorry, what?" Aqua chuckled and told the two girls to follow her.

Ventus takes notice of Devon exiting the room, then turns to Charon. "Ok, Charon, Kairi will show you to your room. Masen, Roy, Enzo, Roxas will show you your room to the far west wing."

"Wait what about me mates?" Masen asked as he gestured to the kids still hanging on Sora who was trying to shake them off.

"Oh right." He said glancing over to the little pirates. "Don't worry that's why we have Naminé and Xion here. They're going to look after them for you."

Masen nodded. "Alright, mateys." He said turning to his crew. "You will respect miss Xion and miss Naminé. Can I count on you?"

The five little buckaroos all stood at attention and saluted. "Aye, aye Cap'n!"

Roy grinned. "Wow! How did you manage to get them to respect you so much?"

Masen wrapped an arm around Roy's shoulder. "It's like this. If you yourself are going to be cap'n and want a crew to respect you, you're go-" the conversation faded as they walked off following Roxas and Enzo to their room.

Sora, Ventus, and Riku all went downstairs to meet Lea who was in the kitchen to help prepare dinner that is, if Lea doesn't burn it first.

Naminé and Xion stayed and looked at the little crew. "Hello. I'm Xion. And this is Naminé. We are so happy to meet all of you. Would you mind telling us your names?"

The first kid stepped forward and smiled. "My name is Jam miss! I'm eleven years old and the right-hand woman of Cap'n Masen's crew." She has curly light blond hair, dark skin, and big brown almond shaped eyes.

The second kid waved their hand. "Name's Croc. And I'm ten years old." The kid had tan skin, medium length windswept sandy brown hair, soft features, a few scars on his face and tired green eyes.

The third kid smiled up at them. "I'm Clover! I'm six years old!" She had short pale blonde hair tied in pigtails, tan skin, and hazel-green eyes.

The fourth kid waves but doesn't say a word. He had wavy, blue hair, dark skin with freckles and had an eyepatch over his left eye. "This is Pon-Tus!" Said the fifth and youngest of the crew. "He doesn't speak much!"

Naminé and Xion smile at Pontus. "Oh, that's alright. It's a pleasure to meet you, Pontus." Xion said, in which Pontus smiled up at her. They then turned their attention to the toddler. He had messy ginger locks, fair skin with a bunch of freckles, and blue-gray eyes. "And what's your name?" Naminé asked the little boy.

The boy smiles, a bunch of teeth missing. "SQUASH!" he said proudly. "And I'm thwee yearws old!"

"AWW! You're so cute!" Naminé and Xion cried.

Squash's nose scrunched up. "I'm not CUTE! I'm a piwate!" he demanded as he stomped his little foot.

"Ok, ok, you're not cute." Xion winked to Naminé. "How about you Pirates come with us to your living quarters?"

"YAY!" the pirates cheered.

* * *

Holden and Rosilen followed Aqua in the grand hallway in the east wing. She walked up to a door. "Here is where you two will be sleeping." Aqua said as she opened a door.

As soon as they walk in, they noticed how brightly lit the room was. The ample sized room had wood floors that were lightly stained. There was a twin-sized bed on either side of the room, along with a dresser a nightstand and lamp. The center window took up a majority of the back wall and cushiony seating on the windowsill. In between the beds, there was room for two armchairs, around a small coffee table and a rug underneath. Along the walls were a decorative wooden pattern, and the topmost part was a beige color. The wall with the door had empty shelves on either side with pots and plants in them. The sheets on the beds were crisp white and neatly made.

Aqua turned to the two girls. "I hope you two will feel at home here."

Rosilen eyes lit up awe. She squealed in delight as she ran in the room and looked around. Holden walked to the bed on the left and placed her bags on the bed. Holden looked around the room as well, then her gaze turned to Aqua and she smiled. "It's lovely. Thank you, Master Aqua." She said with a small bow of her head in appreciation.

The blue-haired Master gives them a pleased smile. "I'm so glad that you like it. Since this is both your room you can design it however you want."

"Any way we like?" Rosilen asked, surprised.

Aqua chuckled softly. "Of course, Rose. This is your room after all."

Rosilen threw her arms around Aqua, surprising the blue-haired Master. "Thank you Aqua!"

Aqua smiles as she returns the embrace. "You are very welcome." She gently pushed her back and looked between the two girls before saying, "Now, I'm going to go and let you two settle in. Dinner should be ready in an hour. We'll call you down when it's ready."

After Aqua left, Holden unzips her bag and begins to unpack some clothes and puts them in one of the lower dresser drawers. Rosilen plops on the bed on her side of the room, she stared up at the ceiling with a huge grin on her face, still excited that they got their own room.

"This place is incredible. Don't you agree, Holden?" she asked.

The older girl smiled as she closed the drawer. "It is cool." She agreed, stopping and looking around the room once more. "Never seen a place like it." Holden was quiet for a moment before asking Rosilen, "So, you know the other girls? How long have you been here?"

Rosilen then sat up crossed-legged and looked at Holden who continued to unpack. She slowly counted her fingers one by one. "Hmm. I'd say eleven days."

"That long?" the older girl said surprised. Rosilen nodded. "Master Aqua brought me here to stay and be her apprentice."

Holden smiled at Rosilen. "You two seem to be close." She said. Rosilen nodded. "Yep. She's like a big sister to me."

Smiling, Holden says, "That's nice." She looks off to the huge window with a thoughtful expression.

"What about you, Holden? Are you close with Lea?"

* * *

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Darn it!" Sunniva growled. "We've been at this ten times now." She said getting slightly annoyed, but also found it amusing.

Sky chuckled. "I know, right."

Sunniva looked over to Camille. "Hey, Camille! Can you believe this…?" The purple-haired girl was lying on the twin-sized bed, her eyes closed as if she were asleep. "Um, Camille?" Sky asked. Camille opened her eyes and gave them a thumbs up. "I'm awake. I'm just resting before dinner." She smiled. "Keep it up."

Sunniva and Sky face each other with a determined look. Eyes narrowing. "You ready Sunny?" Sky asked smirking.

"I told you to call me Sun," she replied with a smirk. "But, yes Red. Bring it on."

"Rock." Sky said.

"Paper." Sunniva said.

"SCISSORS!" The both exclaimed. The result led to Sky having scissors and Sunniva paper.

Sky pumped a fist. "Yes! Looks like I get the top bunk." She said triumphally. Sunniva shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, that's fair. But next time I'll beat you."

"I'll look forward to the day that happens. At least If it ever happens."

"Hey!" Sunniva said giving the red-haired girl a playful shove. The two girls laughed.

The spacious room they were in had hardwood floors that were lightly stained. There was a twin-sized bed which Camille was currently lying on was on the right side of the room, along with a dresser a nightstand and lamp. On the left side of the room was a bunk bed in the left corner. The center window took up a majority of the back wall and cushiony seating on the windowsill. In between the twin-sized bed and bunk beds there left room for two armchairs, around a small coffee table and a rug underneath. Along the walls were a decorative wooden pattern, and the topmost part was a beige color. The wall with the door had empty shelves on either side with pots and plants in them. The neatly made sheets on the bed were crisp white.

"Can you believe that it took a week to make these?" Sunniva asked. "It's huge and has a bunch of space."

Sky said. "I know, and there's even a common room outside our room! We can hang out with Rosilen, and even Holden. We all can stay up and hang out and watch movies and play games."

Camille then sits up and suggested, "Hey, how about we go and get them and hang out in the common room, so we can get to know Holden better?"

Sunniva and Sky's eyes twinkled with happiness. "That sounds GREAT!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Man, why didn't I think of that?" Sunniva said with a playful pout. Sky looks up at her. "Yeah. Why didn't you think of that?"

Camille then stood up from the bed. "Shall we go and get them?"

"Race you girls there!" Sunniva said as she started running out of the room.

"Sunny! You got a head start!" Sky said as she ran after her, "Come on Camille!"

Camille just stood there. "Oh…ok. I'll meet you there." She said as she walked out of the room to join her friends.

* * *

Charon followed Kairi to the room they would be staying. "Here's the room you'll be staying. They have already put your belongings here." She gestured to the door and said, "And you'll also be sharing it with someone. He's been here for a while now." She said.

Charon turned to his Master and smiled at her. "Thanks, Kai- I mean Master."

Kairi giggled. "You can call me Kairi if you like." Charon nodded his head. Before he opened the door Kairi says, "Oh, I just want to let you know about your roommate. He's…" The Master's eyes darted around the room, she twiddled her thumbs and rocked back and forth on her heels while trying to find the right words to say. "a little rough around the edges, but I'm sure you'll get used to him and eventually get along great."

Charon raised a questionable eyebrow but nodded. "Alright, thanks for the information." Kairi waved as she walked off. Charon then opened the door and walked into the room. To his right, he spotted the young dark-haired man from earlier lying on his side facing the wall on a bed. The young man turned his head and glanced at the younger boy with a groan. "Oh great," He mumbled. "they assigned me a child for a roommate…"

A small frown adorned his face. Not knowing what to say, Charon spoke up. "Um, hello."

"Hi." he responded while turning to face the wall again.

Charon noticed some of the man's belonging on his side of the room. Clothes were thrown about the room in an untidy manner. Charon slowly shakes his head in disapproval. 'Who's the child?' he thought. "So, how long have you've been here?"

"I don't know. A couple of days maybe."

The younger boy walked over to his side of the room and kneeled down to his trunk that had been placed near the bed. "This place is pretty cool, don't you think?" he said as he took a few spell books out of the trunk and placed them on a shelf on the wall.

"It alright," replied the young man with disinterest.

"Well, I think it's cool. Possibly almost as cool as King Adam and Queen Belle's Castle."

The young man grunted in response. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Well, my name is Charon. Wha- "

"Look, kid," the dark-haired young man said as he sat up and looked at the younger boy with an annoyed expression. "I don't really care who you are. Just stay on your side of the room, don't touch my stuff, and I'll stay on mine and I'm sure we'll get along just great." He said with a small sarcastic grin. He then frowned, laid back down, and turned onto his side.

Charon blinked, "Um, ok then." He sits on his bed in defeat. "Well, since we're sharing the same room together can you at least tell me your name?" He asked his roommate.

The young man was silent for a moment, but Charon waited before he finally answers, "It's Devon."

Charon smirked. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'That wasn't so hard.'

* * *

"Annnnnd here's your room guys," Roxas said as he opened the door to the room. "The room looks like the girl's in the east wing, but you'll get to decorate it any way you want."

In the room there is a single bed and a bunk bed. Enzo's eyes went wide when he spotted the single bed. He turned toward the other two boys, his orange eyes flared up with passion. He sat on the bed, his eyes never breaking contact. "Mine…" He declared.

The two very confident boys looked for once uneasy and turn their attention to Roxas who raised his hands in surrender, he himself looked uneasy at the situation. He then shuffled his feet awkwardly and shoved his hands into his front pockets. "Well, you guys have fun settling in. I'll check up on you guys when dinner rolls around- see ya." With that said he left.

The look of fierceness leaves Enzo's eyes and is being replaced by the look of glee. He then grabs his bag and immediately starts unpacking.

Masen and Roy looked at each other then noticed the bunk bed.

"I get top bunk!" Roy claimed.

Masen crossed his arms. "Now hold on there, mate. I'm the Cap'n! It only makes sense that I get the top bunk."

"Well," Roy said with a cocky smirk. "No offense, Cap'n, but between two of us I feel like I deserve the top bunk."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, I have a ship that can fly!"

"Aye, tis true. But, I have a crew!"

Roy rubbed his chin and nodded. "True, true, but I still want the top bunk."

Masen's eyes had a glint to them. "Are ye up for a little gamble?" He asked with a crooked grin.

Chock-full with confidence, Roy eyed the young pirate. "You're on!"

Masen digs into his pockets, and asks, "Heads or Tails?"

"I choose heads." Roy replied with hands on his hips.

Masen pulls out a thin silvery coin from his left pocket and holds it up to Roy's face.

Enzo stops from unpacking and glanced in their direction, curious to see what's up the young pirate's sleeve. Roy and Masen both exchanged cocky looks before the coin takes to the air. They watched the coin fall before Masen swiftly nabbed it from the air with his left hand and slapped it on the back of right hand. After a brief pause, Masen uncovered the coin and Roy's confidence lessened at the sight of the tails side facing upwards. He had lost!

Roy hung his head in shame. "AW MAN!" He immediately straightened up with a smile. "Welp. I lost. No big deal. At least on the bright side, I'm closer to the ground when I'll have to go to the bathroom."

Masen clapped a hand on his new roommate's shoulder. "That's the spirit mate!"

"Well, I got some other stuff on my ship to bring in. I'll be back later." Roy said as he turned to leave. The two other boys watched as Roy exited the room, the sound of his footsteps faded in the hallway.

Enzo frowned slightly as Masen weaved the coin showing tails on either side in between his fingers all the while grinning like a self-righteous a- "You know, Masen," Enzo said as he folded some clothes before putting them into his drawer. "I couldn't help but watch your guy's little 'gamble'" he said with finger quotations. "And I happened to notice you shifting for a coin when all I heard was coin noises. If you don't mind me asking…" he said as he slowly folded the last shirt. "What took you so long?"

Masen's brown eyes widened at the question. His lips then curled up into a sly grin and he brings his index finger up to his mouth in shooshing. "Some pirates got to plunder what he wants to plunder."

Enzo just rolled his eyes as he continued unpacking. "Whatever." He muttered.

* * *

"The foods about ready!" Lea called to the other masters as he turned up the heat on the grill giving birth to giant flames. "BURN BABY! BURNNNNNNN!" he cried with passion as he cooked the last of the hot dogs and hamburgers.

"Hey!" Sora said. "Don't burn the food you pyro!"

"What was that?" Lea said with his hand over his ear. A smirk evident on his face. "I can't hear you over the sound of the sizzling burgers!"

Ventus drooled as he set the tables with plates. "Man, I can't wait to eat one of Lea's burgers." Riku shrugged his shoulders as he placed forks on the tables. "Eh…they're a little too burnt for my taste."

"I'm looking forward to some salad." Kairi said as she helped Aqua place the cups.

"SALADS!" Lea exclaimed as he walked out from the kitchen, smoke following the plate he's holding. He wore a white apron with red lettering that said RED HOT PAPA! The top of his chef hat was signed from the flames. "Why would you want SA-LAD when you have perfectly good MEAT!" He sets the large plate of various charred meats on one of the tables.

The kitchen door swung opened and Terra took a deep breath of fresh air while carrying a non-burnt batch of meat. "I… I made…" he pants. "A second…a second batch." He placed them on the table next to the burnt ones. He looked over at the others. "Your welcome."

Aqua, Riku, and Kairi sighed in relief. Aqua mouthed the words, 'Thank you.'

Lea took off his chef hat and apron and rubbed his hands together. "Either way, it'll take a few minutes for the food to cool off."

"No thanks to you," Roxas said. Lea ruffled Roxas's hair messing up his spikes. "C'mon! You've never complained before."

Some of the masters sat down on the chairs. Sora sighs and placed his head on the table and muttered, "It's been a long day…" Kairi gently patted her boyfriend's back. "It's okay Sora. Roy, Masen and his little crew aren't that bad."

"Easy for you to say! They are nice to you when you are around. And yeah sure Roy is nice, but they all call me old man!" His arms went up to the air. "I'm twenty-two!" He cried, his head banged on the table.

"Hey, at least yours doesn't say that your hair is gray like Devon did," Riku said.

"Whoa hold on, Riku, your hair isn't gray?!" Ventus said genuinely baffled.

"No! it's silver."

Ventus nodded once and said, "Ohhhhh. So that's what we're calling it now?" Terra and Roxas snickered from behind him.

"Ok boys," Aqua said. "We get it."

"Anyhow, I saw Sun, Sky, Camille, and Rosilen getting along great with Holden in the east wing common room," Terra said.

That's good to hear. I hope Charon and Devon get along great, too. Kairi said with hope in her voice.

"And best of luck to Naminé and Xion take care of Masen's crew!" Sora cheered raising a cup as if to propose a toast.

"And good luck to us as well!" Aqua chirped also picking up a glass. "For our new beginning as masters!"

The others raised a glass and cheered.

"But wait," Terra said as he slowly lowered his glass. "I think we all need to know one thing first." His blue eyes darted to Roxas. "Roxas…did that kid really almost take off your head with a flying fish?"

All the masters became curious and turned their attention to Roxas and awaited his response.

Roxas facepalms and groaned "Ugh…Please don't remind me."

* * *

 **A/N: And we are done! Whew! That took almost two days to write it down. XD I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two! I'd like to thank the beta readers, LauralKelley99, Riku Kingdom Hearts, and xartsygeekx for reading and helping with the chapter. =)**

 **For all those who reviewed: Thank you! I'm happy that you guys enjoy the story! Your reviews mean a lot to me! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the future chapters to come! =D**

 **Also, after a few more chapters the apprentices will travel to their first world together. If you like, think of a Disney/Pixar/ or any movie, show, cartoon or live action film you can think of that would be good for their first world! =D I would love to see what you come up with. Anyway, thanks again for reading. See you in Chapter Two! Buh-Bye!**

 **May Your Hearts Be Your Guiding Key**


End file.
